totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan
Tristan, labeled The Sarcastic Jock, is a character on Return to Total Drama Island, and also it's sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Tristan's one of those jocks that isn't just all muscle, he's got some brain too. However, Tristan applies his brains to sarcasm, instead of school. Whenever he misses a pass or fumbles the ball, Tristan responds to his criticisms his favorite way, sarcastically. These usually consist of friendly jabs, but he has been known to go over the line when he gets too pumped up. Tristan joined to buy the town stadium so his school team will have a decent place to play and practice. Return to Total Drama Island In Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Tristan greeted Chris McLean by putting him in a powerful headlock. As this messed up Chris's hair, Tristan earned his disdain early on. Tristan seemed to either be oblivious to Chris' displeasure or simply ignored it, as he jogged away smiling and laughing. When teams are selected in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, Tristan is put on The Raging Foxes. At the beginning of the challenge, Tristan helped Charlie tie two ends of the connecting rope around the trunk of the tree, as instructed to by Quinn. Tristan was one of only two members of his team not to be knocked out of the tree, the other being Laura. Thanks to Tristan's quick thinking, his team managed to tie the game up, and ultimately win invincibility. Morgan believes Tristan won by unfair means, and states to Tristan's teammate Hannah that they only won due to his cheating. In Behind Enemy Lines, Tristan was assigned by Quinn to stay behind on the Foxes side of the field, where he tried to stop Kevin and Rachael from taking his team's flag. He suceeded in taking out Kevin, but could not eliminated Rachael, as she hit him between the eyes with one of her shoes, causing him to go crosseyed. Tristan was safe from elimination, and voiced his disbelief when Francine said she would never be distracted again. Tristan is sent to clear a place for the raft materials with Zuma, in Come Sail Away. Due to the Foxes winning invincibility, Tristan was safe from elimination. Tristan was in a canoe with Laura and Zuma, for the challenge in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. He was eliminated near the end of the challenge when he was thrown from his canoe. Zuma managed to win the Foxes invincibility, meaning Tristan was safe. In A Real Teas Rodeo, Muskoka Style, Tristan seemed to get annoyed with Andrew after he reveals that he is actually from Alabama, and not Texas as everyone had assumed, and that he has never been in a rodeo. Tristan was easily thrown from the woolly beaver, like most of the other campers. The Foxes lost this challenge, but Tristan was safe from elimination. Tristan gets annoyed once again by Andrew (and Francine) in How the Mighty Have Fallen, when they stop blowing up the raft due to Andrew's shortness of breath. Tristan blows up his teams raft himself, while making comments about the two. Throughout the challenge, Tristan critisizes Quinn, and her ability to lead the team, causing her to constantly yell at him, and cause friction among the entire team. Tristan seems satisfied, once Quinn falls from the reaft, after it hits a series of rapids. The Foxes end up losing, thanks to Morgan creating a hole in the Raging Fox raft, making it sink. Tristan received the final marshmallow, and it was Quinn who was eliminated. Tristan was overjoyed, mocking Quinn as she claimed she would get her revenge, before she sailed away on the boat of losers. In Whatever You Say...or Don't, Tristan is singled out by Zuma in the confessional as the Fox who has the most trouble keeping quiet. This proves to be correct, as Tristan is the first one eliminated from the no-talking contest. On the sidelines near the end of the challenge, Tristan is very vocal, and very confident in Hannah's ability to win, due to her not saying much to anybody for the majority of her stay on the island. However, Hannah loses the challenge. Tristan once again received the final marshmallow, leaving Hannah eliminated. The Raging Foxes visit the Soaring Ducks' cabin in That's Really Lazy of You, Chris..., to see what their reward was. They end up staying in the cabin, conversing with the other team. The subject of fear is brought up, Tristan reveals that his biggest fear is scorpions. He seemed sympathetic towards Laura, who also had a fear involving a poisonous animal. Like the other remaining campers, Tristan fell asleep in the Duck cabin after a long night of bonding. During the Phobia Factor challenge, Tristan and Laura immediatley drop out, with Tristan stating that he wouldn't bother a creature that could kill thirty people with one sting. The Foxes win invincibility, so Tristan was safe. After the challenge is suspected to be skydiving, in See How Much Fun I'm Having?, Tristan volunteers eagarly, and attempts to jump out of the plane, thinking it would be similar to diving into a pool, something he claims to accel at. He finds it is unlike diving, but is able to activate his parachute. He does, however, injure his legs upon landing. While the other camper's attention is diverted, Rachael asks to talk to Tristan. Rachael convinces Tristan that his team hates him, and that he'll probably be the next one eliminated. She also convinces him that he should get his teammates to break up the couples on his team. He agrees, and Tristan spends the rest of the chapter depressed. His team wins. Tristan's depression is increasing in And Then There Were Twelve, and he also inadvertently insults Laura, who was attempting to find out what was bothering him. Tristan volunteers to sit out of the challenge, much to Laura's disapproval. The Foxes lose, and Tristan manages to talk Zuma and Laura into voting off someone in a couple. They ask who they should target. Tristan surveys Steven, Wendy, Francine and Andrew. At the ceremony, it was Wendy who was eliminated. Tristan shows remorse for his actions, especially when Wendy ends up hurting Steven as she leaves. Tristan is the first person eliminated from the challenge, in Dance Magic Dodge. The Raging Foxes lose the challenge. After the challenge, Tristan once again uses his earlier angle of couples being a threat after the merge to get Laura and Zuma to vote with him. At the ceremony, Andrew eliminated, devastating Francine. Tristan continues to show regret for his actions. Tristan is selected to answer the questions for his team, for the challenge in I'm All Out of Witty Titles. He is constantly electrocuted, due to either his own fault or his team's doubt. Tristan does poorly in this challenge, and since no couples are left to eliminate, it is Tristan himself who is eliminated after his team loses. After his elimination, Tristan reveals his cross alliance with Rachael to his teammates. His teammates react with shock, and disbelief, including Laura, his best friend. Tristan is then told that he's done enough damage, and he should leave before he does anymore. Tristan shakes his head, and leaves on the boat of losers. Tristan shows up again in Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death, with the other eliminated campers pleading to be let back into the game. Tristan was barely able to look his former team in the eye, when it was his turn to make his plea to return to the game. Chris believed his plea to be the weakest, ever. Tristan did not return to the game. Tristan next appears in Anything You Can Do...You Probably Suck At, where the eliminated campers are put in charge of creating a series of challenges for the final five to endure. The challenges were faced in elimination order, however, Tristan's was not shown. Only Gerald, David, Francine, Nicole, Rachael and Morgan/Charlie's challenges were shown. But, since the campers were heading to Francine's challenge, it can be assumed they had just taken Tristan's, since he was eliminated right before Francine. Tristan cheered for Laura to win the final challenge, over Reese, causing most of the other campers to glare at him, until he stopped cheering. Tristan appears in the finale, Old Endings Bring New Beginnings, along with all of the other contestants. When Quinn is giving her speech, Tristan is one of the people she refers to as 'walking around like they're better than everyone else'. After the three-way tie, and the announcement of season two, Tristan is one of the sixteen randomly selected to compete. Return to Total Drama Action In Refresher Island, Tristan arrives on the film lot with the other fifteen contestants. He rushes to David, after David is hit by Chris' car. After brushing himself off, David asks for a comb, and Tristan, although startled by the fact that David is up and about after his incident with the car, hands him one. The boys and girls are split into two teams, and Tristan is the one who comes up with the name for the boy's team, Team Masculine. During the first challenge of the season, which is based aroud pirate movies, Tristan is instructed by Andrew to help Reese move ammo next to his team's cannon. Team Masculine is victorious in this challenge. After the boys move into their trailer in Not Another Team Movie, Tristan attempts to bond with his teammates. Edward scorns him, and sprays him in the face with soda. Andrew, however, convinces the other guys to give him a chance. Tristan is grateful, and nicknames Andrew, 'Andy'. Andrew shows some distaste for the name. Tristan attempts to control his insults, such as when he is about to use a stereotypical southern name for Andrew, but he stops himself. Tristan, along with Parker, is later locked in a group hug with Reese. Both he and Parker show some discomfort, and Parker finally gets Reese to release them when he mentions feeling awkward. Reese brings up homosexuality, causing Tristan to believe that Reese is gay. Parker corrects this, as he is actually gay, not Reese. Tristan quickly changes the subject. He is also a bit distant during the team's victory toast. The next day, when the sports challenge is announced, Tristan seems very confident. However, he is sidelined by Andrew for both parts of the challenge, something that greatly distressed him. Team Masculine wins for the second time in a row. After the challenge, Tristan heads straight to bed. Parker questions why he is going to bed so early. Tristan replies with the 'early to bed, early to rise,' rhyme, (although, he does not remember all of it). Parker, after looking hard at Tristan, nods, and leaves. Trivia *Tristan's jersey number,"26", comes from the author's favorite number, which is 26. *Tristan's line "Whoopy-freakin'-do, yeah I'm real impressed," from Chapter Four is a reference to the movie Aliens. *Tristan's stereotype was going to be "The Weird Guy", or '''"The Geek", '''originally. *Tristan placed thirteenth, which is half of twenty-six, the number on Tristan's jersey. *Tristan will compete in Return to Total Drama Action. *Under his original stereotype, Tristan would have been the fourth character eliminated. *Tristan is half Jewish. Originally, Steven was going to be Jewish, as revealed in an Aftermath, but I decided to give this detail to Tristan.